Ada Apa Antara Dia dan Dia ?
by Rhena001
Summary: Ini cerita hanya menjurus ke Tony dan Ziva.
1. Chapter 1

Ada Apa Antara Dia dan Dia ?

Ini pertama kalinya gue bikin fic... (nari hola-hola) ... NCIS pula... (guling-guling di lantai)

Weiks...

Pairing : of course **Tony D** en **Ziva D**

Rated : T

Aih.. lagi asik-asiknya bikin fic, gue disuruh bantuin nuang aer panas, lagi... (muka merah karena kena uap panas dari air)

Ya udah daripada banyak bacot... kita lanjutin lagi fic kita...

Sehabis kasus di hari itu selesai, semua agen NCIS pulang termasuk Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky, juga direktur Shepard. Karena ... Besok libur ! Yeaayy... (Rena guling-guling di lantai).

"Ziv, apa besok kau ada rencana liburan ?" tanya Tony. "Gak. Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Ziva. "Mau gak, kamu bareng aku keliling kota ?" tanya Tony. (Aih. Kayak judul atau lirik lagu anak-anak). "Daripada _stay_ di rumah seharian, aku ikut kamu aja, deh," kata Ziva. (Jiah, bahasanya aku-kamu). "Tapi ini bukan berarti kencan, kan ?" tambah Ziva dengan wajah curiga. "Nggak kok," kata Tony agak gugup.

Besoknya...

"Kita naik ini ?" tanya Ziva. "Kamu nyewa dari mana ?" "Gak. Aku menang undian, terus hadiahnya motor ini," kata Tony. "So. Aku bakalan jadi penumpang pertama yang naik motor ini ? Kamu ahli gak ngendarainnya ? Aku gak mau kita jatuh karena hal bodoh seperti ini," kata Ziva. "Aman, kok," sahut Tony.

Setelah seharian mengelilingi kota, mereka beristirahat di sebuah restoran. "Kamu mau pesan apa ?" tanya Tony. "Aku yang bayarin, deh." "Nggg... Fetuccini aja, deh," kata Ziva. "Sini. Aku juga mau pesan," sahut Tony. "Tunggu aku kan belum pesen minumnya," sahut Ziva. Akhirnya, mereka pun bacot-bacotan di depan sang pelayan. Sang pelayan itu terlihat terlihat salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba, entah dapat wahyu darimana, bibir Tony dan Ziva beradu, masing-masing ingin melepasnya tapi gak bisa, setelah mereka dapat mengendalikan diri, mereka bisa melepas ciuman itu. "Kau sudah melewati batas, Tony," bisik Ziva dengan tajam. Tony hanya tersenyum.

Sepulangnya...

"Ziva. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?" tanya Tony. "Jadi jalan-jalan tadi merupakan kencan ?" tanya Ziva. "Bukan. Aku mulai menyadari aku suka denganmu sejak kita ciuman tadi. So, maukah kau jadi pacarku ?" tanya Tony. Ziva tersenyum sumringah, lalu berkata," Aku mau jadi wanita terakhir yang menghiasi hatimu."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Setelah liburan mereka selesai, mereka semua masuk kerja dengan pengalaman unik masing-masing, temasuk antara Tony dan Ziva. "Hei. Tony. Mengapa kamu tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila ?" tanya McGee. "Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi," kata Tony. "Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya McGee. Tony dan Ziva saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum misterius yang membuat McGee menjadi bingung.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Ya udah, deh segitu dulu yang fic yang Rena kasih... Tolong Review-nya, yah...


	2. Chapter 2

Gak seru kalo ceritanya cuma sampe di situ aja...

]adi, gue putusin kalo gue akan memperpanjang cerita gue (meskipun butuh waktu, tentunya)...

So, back to the story (Jiah, pake bahasa Inggris dia)...

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Hmmm... Jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua pacaran," kata McGee di kantin. "Kalau iya, memangnya mengapa ?" Tony balik bertanya. "Apa kau lupa dengan peraturean Gibbs no. 13, tidak boleh pacaran antar sesama rekan kerja," sahut McGee. "Siapa yang bilang iya ?" Tony bertanya. "Bukankah kau...?" "Bukan. Liburan kemarin kami hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bukan berarti pacaran. Yh, itung-itung daripada hanya _stay _di rumah, mending melakukan kegiatan di luar rumah, bukan ?" kata Tony. "Iya juga sih," sahut McGee dengan wajah ½ kesal.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Di apartemen Tony...

"Tony. Berjanjilah padaku, jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang hubungan kita termasuk McGee," kata Ziva dengan wajah sedikit tegang. "Aku janji," sahut Tony mantap. Ziva menginap di rumah Tony. (Jangan nulis ini. Jangan nulis ini. Jangan melenceng dari Rated T).

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Di kantor...

"Kita mendapat kasus. Seorang perwira AL meninggal di tempat tinggalnya. Tony, Ziva, McGee. Bersiap. Kita akan pergi ke TKP," kata Gibbs. Mereka pun bersiap-siap membawa perlengkapan mereka. Ziva dan Tony saling menatap meskipun hanya sekilas.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Sepulangnya dari TKP...

"Oh. Tony, Ziva, McGee dan Gibbs. Aku amat merindukan kalian. Aku jadi agak menyesal memperpanjang liburanku," kata Abby. "Sudah Abby. Jika ingin melepas rindu, nanti saja, setelah kita menyelesaikan kasus ini.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Segini dulu aja deh, ceritanya...

Biar semua jadi AGAK penasaran...

Please Review-nya, yah...


End file.
